Moon and Fire
by Moofstar
Summary: Memiliki bukan hal yang baru bagi Akasuna Sasori. Akan ia lakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, termasuk gadis yang ia cintai, Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis yang begitu membenci ayahnya, Himura Hitami. Gadis yanng membuatnya begitu buta akan cintanya/Sampai kapan kau akan terus berlari, Hinata?/A-apa yang k-kau inginkan sebenarnya, huh?/One-Shoot/DLDR


_**Aloha, baru bisa update. Seperti biasa author menyajikan cerita dengan Hinata sebagai character utama. Dan entah mengapa lagi pengen masangin Hinata dengan Sasori, dia kan agak psyco gimana gitu, secara di manga aslinya menurut author sih kelam gitu, halahh #abaikan. Semoga gak mengecewakan reader sekalian ya^^**_

_**Title : Moon dan Fire**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi K**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**DLDR, Gaje, Aneh, Typo, dsb...**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

_**::**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Sudah banyak kulihat keindahan di dunia ini. Mulai dari kelegaman hitam yang mempesona, hingga putih terang yang menyilaukan. Namun, hanya satu yang kuinginkan dari segala hal yang kumiliki. Hanya dirimu, Hinata—(Akasuna Sasori)<strong>_

* * *

><p>::<p>

::

::

Mungkinkah kini dirinya tengah bermimpi? Ah, tidak mungkin. Ia sangat yakin dirinya tidak mungkin bermimpi. Rasa panas yang membakar serta keringat yang mengalir dari setiap inci tubuhnya membuktikan bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan sadar sepenuhnya.

Manik _amethys_ matanya masih terbuka lebar memandang iris _hazel_ hangat milik pria merah dihadapannya, Akasuna Sasori. Terlihat bagaimana angkuhnya pria itu berdiri sambil mengeluarkan seringaian memuakkan. Membuat kedua alis Hinata menekuk tajam.

Padahal saat itu mati-matian Hinata menahan air mata kemarahan yang disebabkan pemuda berwajah _baby face_ namun dewasa itu, dirinya terlalu kecewa mendapati Sasori-lah—orang yang ia anggap sahabat selama ini telah mengkhianatinya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus berlari, Hinata?" Suara bariton dingin Sasori menyapa telinga Hinata ditengah suara derik api yang membakar kayu disekitarnya. Kaki jenjangnya mulai melangkah mendekati Hinata, langkah yang terdengar begitu terasa berat dan gelap hingga Hinata merasa bagaikan mangsa lezat yang siap disantap.

_Well_, Hinata akui ia memang terperangkap saat ini, terperangkap ditengah kobaran api serta tak ada jalan keluar untuk tubuh mungilnya selain menghadapi manusia merah dihadapannya.

_Perfect!_ Hinata mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu gelap mata mengejar Himura Hitami—ketua Yakuza yang tak lain adalah ayah kandung Akasuna Sasori kedalam villa pribadi keluarga Himura yang kini ditempatinya dalam keadaan terbakar.

Oh, jangan tanya mengapa nama keluarga mereka berbeda, karena Sasori memakai nama keluarga ibunya—entah mengapa alasannya, dan Hinata-pun tak peduli dan tak ingin tahu.

Yang terpenting sekarang terlepas dari jeratan Sasori saat ini.

"A-apa yang k-kau inginkan sebenarnya, _huh_?" Ujar Hinata dengan tatapan menantang, membuat ujung bibir Sasori terangkat.

"Kau."

Tersentak, Hinata mundur diikuti gerakan Sasori yang semakin mendekatinya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Hinata. Maka dari itu aku membantumu bertemu dengan _Tou-san_."

Tangan Hinata mengepal erat, "Jangan membuatku tertawa, Akasuna! Padahal aku mempercayaimu! Dan setelah k-kau berkhianat, k-kau masih berpikir untuk mendapatkan k-kepercayaanku?!" Umpat Hinata melengking penuh kebencian, tanpa menyadari hazel Sasori meredup gelap.

"K-kau sudah mengetahuinya, alasanku untuk b-balas dendam p-pada si brengsek Himura! K-kau tahu dialah yang membunuh _K-kaa-san_-ku! D-dan kau ternyata-... ternyata adalah anaknya?!" Pertahanan Hinata akhirnya runtuh, tak terasa bulir air mata mulai menuruni kedua pipi mulusnya.

Melihat hal itu, Sasori segera merengkuh tubuh gadis indigo-nya dalam pelukannya, melawan semua perlawanan yang Hinata berikan padanya.

Ya, apalah arti kekuatan seorang gadis dibandingkan dengan seorang pria? Hinata tak akan bisa menolak pelukan Sasori.

Tangan besar Sasori mengelus rambut panjang Hinata, menikmati semilir aroma lavender yang menguar diantara bau asap terbakar. Walau begitu, tetap membuatnya mabuk akan keindahan yang dimiliki gadis-nya. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasori membawa Hinata kedalam kamar pribadinya, merasakan manisnya bibir perawan Hinata dengan bergairah, hingga gadis itu terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah dan sendu, memancingnya untuk menjamah setiap inci tubuh mungil nan padat itu.

_Ahh_, memeluknya saja sudah membuat pikiran Sasori begitu liar. Hinata bagaikan candu baginya, terlalu berbahaya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata. Apapun kesalahan yang telah diperbuat _Tou-san_ terhadapan _Kaa-san_-mu, aku tetap ingin memilikimu. Begitu mendambamu untuk menjadi pendampingku." Tukas Sasori egois.

Kepala Hinata menggeleng lemah, "K-kau gila, Sasori! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak mencintaimu! Aku membencimu! Sialan-..." Kedua tangan Hinata terus memukul dada bidang Sasori, berusaha melepaskan pelukan pria bermarga Akasuna itu.

Tak tahan mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang membuat dadanya bergemuruh dalam amarah, dengan cepat Sasori membungkam bibir Hinata dengan mulutnya, melumatnya pelan namun dalam, menjelajahi setiap cita rasa Hinata tanpa memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk meneruskan makiannya.

Sementara itu Hinata sendiri terdiam, terlalu _shock_ dengan serangan Sasori yang tiba-tiba. Apalagi setelah ia rasakan sebuah benda kecil seperti pil memaksa masuk kedalam tenggorokannya lewat lidah panas Sasori. Pikirannya seakan melayang, perutnya serasa ingin meledak. Sasori sama sekali tak memberikannya waktu untuk melawan. Aroma maskulin menguasai pikirannya saat ini, membuatnya secara perlahan menyerah dan mulai membalas permainan lidah Sasori yang basah.

Tak berapa lama Sasori menghentikan permainannya, sedikit enggan melepaskan nektar manis yang baru dirasakannya. Ia menyadari api semakin besar dan bau asap menyelimuti mereka.

Matanya menangkap wajah Hinata yang memerah, napasnya-pun masih memburu, persis seperti pikiran liarnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"A-apa yang k-kau berikan p-padaku?" Desak Hinata curiga dengan mata sayu. Dirasakannya kepalanya semakin memberat dan pandangannya pun kabur.

Sasori mengusap kepala Hinata lembut, "Lebih baik kau tertidur, Hinata. Karena ku yakin kau takkan semudah itu ikut denganku, bukan? Aku hanya tak ingin kau dalam bahaya."

Tak lama berselang Hinata terjatuh di pangkuan Sasori. Dan dengan sigap pria _baby-face_ itu membawa gadisnya ala _bridal style_ untuk segera keluar dari kobaran api yang semakin membesar.

Sebelum Hinata terlelap, dilihatnya rambut merah Sasori menyala ditengah-tengah kobaran api sebelum kegelapan mulai menelannya.

* * *

><p>::<p>

::

::

::

Sinar matahari mengusik tidur Hinata. Agak perlahan kedua kelopak matanya membuka, memperlihatkan pantulan _amethys_ indahnya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat, namun ia tetap mencoba bangkit dari pembaringan. Hinata tahu ia berada dikediaman Sasori dan harus secepatnya pergi dari sini sebelum lelaki itu menyadari bahwa ia sudah sadar.

**BLAM**

Suara pintu menarik atensi Hinata seketika, dilihatnya Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dalam keadaan setengah telanjang, memperlihatkan tubuh kekarnya. Sontak Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, tersipu malu. Ia lupa rencananya awalnya untuk segera pergi. Tak tahu jika Sasori menyeringai senang melihat kegugupan gadisnya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Ucap Sasori sekedar basa-basi.

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan, membuat Sasori menghela napas ringan.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk melarikan diri, Hinata. Akan kupastikan kau untuk tetap disini." Ancam Sasori tenang, mendekati Hinata lalu melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya pada pinggang Hinata yang membelakanginya.

Semilir harum _mint_ menggelitik indera penciuman Hinata, bisa ia rasakan kulit dingin Sasori melingkupi tubuh mungilnya _posesif_, memberikan rasa aman dan nyaman yang aneh dalam hatinya.

"Percayalah padaku, Hinata. Akupun membenci _Tou-san_. Aku-pun sama sepertimu." Rayu Sasori menghanyutkan.

Benarkah itu? Apa benar Sasori berbeda dari ayahnya? Pikiran Hinata ingin sekali mempercayai ucapan Sasori.

Entahlah, ia sendiripun tak mengerti. Disatu sisi kepercayaannya telah hancur

Namun disisi lain, ia sendiri tak bisa menyangkal rasa hangat dan berdebar yang merasuki hatinya disaat mendengar pengakuan cinta Sasori padanya. Apalagi ciuman pertamanya yang begitu panas, seakan tubunnya ikut terbakar ditengah kobaran api kemarin.

Kepala Hinata menggeleng lemah, kenyataan pahit dan akal sehat kembali mengantamnya.

**Tidak bisa**

Tidak ada jalan bagi mereka berdua untuk saling mencintai.

**Ia tak bisa mencintai Akasuna Sasori.**

Dendam akan kematian _Kaa-san_-nya terlalu membekas di ingatannya. Bagaimana ayah Sasori membunuh ibunya dengan kejam dan segala kepedihan juga penyesalan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Cinta Sasori tidak akan pernah sebanding.

Jadi sadarlah Hinata! Lupakan perasaan yang kau miliki pada Sasori saat ini! Teriak batin Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau mencintaiku, Hinata. Kumohon, jangan membuat semuanya menjadi sulit." Sasori semakin mempererat pelukannya.

"..."

"Setelah aku menggantikan posisi _Tou-san_, akan kupastikan ia mendapatkan balasannya." Janji Sasori manis.

Tersenyum dingin, Hinata mencengkram lengan Sasori kuat, "Jangan salah paham padaku, Akasuna-san. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu." Kemudian menyentak kasar lengan Sasori hingga melepaskan pelukannya.

Menghadap Sasori, Hinata kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku membencimu, amat sangat membencimu! Kau mengerti? Membenci anak dari seorang pembunuh sepertimu!"

Hening, suasana begitu mencekam hingga akhirnya terdengar tawa dingin dari Sasori.

Hinata tercengang, ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk, karena tanpa ia sadari dengan cepat pria dihadapannya merangkum wajahnya, menyatukan kedua dahi mereka hingga jelas terlihat warna dari manik mata mereka masing-masing.

_Hazel _dan _Ametyhs_.

Terlihat jelas kesedihan, keinginan, obsessi, serta amarah bercampur menjadi satu disana, didalam _hazel_ yang meredup gelap.

"Akan kubuat kau menyesali kata-katamu, Hinata. Kau mencintaiku, hanya aku!"

Dan memang benar, Hinata menyesalinya saat Sasori membawanya—lebih tepatnya membantingnya pada pembaringan. Jemari panjangnya dengan lihai melucuti kemeja yang dikenakan Hinata tanpa menghiraukan jeritan gadis malang itu.

Menahan setiap gerakan sang gadis, menyentuh penuh paksa, lembut, namun penuh cinta pada tubuh menawan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi miliknya, wanitanya, hak miliknya, Hinata-**nya**.

Dan akan ia penuhi Hinata dengan kepuasan juga cinta darinya. Hanya darinya.

_Yeah, Sasori blind by Hinata's love._

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

**Review Please^^**


End file.
